Starlight
by J. W. Darklight
Summary: ONESHOT. All this time, my heart forgot we shared blood ties, and it’s so hard to say, but... I fell in love with him. AsukaxJin.


**This is a one-shot about Asuka and Jin, I think they're the best pairing in Tekken!! **

**Yes, it's incest, so if you don't like... DON'T READ!!**

**_Asuka's POV_**

I always hated boys.

Don't get me wrong, I do have a guy friend and he happens to be one of my best friends.

It's just that I can't really trust most guys since they always go and break a girl's heart. It's as simple as that. They find girls, break hearts, move on, and don't even give a care. Guys like that just make my blood boil.  
But this time, one boy seemed to capture my heart. Deeply.  
I fell hard for him.  
He made me weak at the knees and made me laugh at the most simplest things.  
There were always butterflies zooming around inside me and I swear he always knew what made me feel better.  
What's really funny though, was that the guy I fell for… was really my cousin.

All started one day on automne. Unexpectedly, my father had to travel to Tokyo for work.

Despite I'm seventeen, he was not agreed to leave me alone at home, so I had to cancel the plans I had made with my friends for the week he would be absent.

He told me I would have to spend a week at home with my aunt Jun.

I just could think about my cousin, Jin.

_I don't want to see such a pervert._

That was the nickname I identified him since the incident during the party organized by my friends and me. Especially one of them convinced me to invite him. We knew the reason, it was simple and clear like water: Xiaoyu was in love with my cousin since they met. It was the afternoon I was very bored and invited Xiaoyu to my house. We were playing videogames, when Jin arrived to ask for my Pear Jam CD. Next day at school, she didn't stop talking about him!

That night, Jin had drunk a lot of alcohol and suddenly fell to the floor.

I was scared. All of us were scared.

I rushed to him and tried to revive him wondering what I should do. Though I was unaware of it, my cousin woke up. He had just felt asleep.

Alarmed, Jin tried to stand up quickly, tripping over me and landing face-first between my breasts.

After that, I felt a little intimidated when I saw him, so I avoided contact between us.

This time, my father left me no one alternative. I _had_ to wait for him in my aunt's house.

Jin showed as uncomfortable as me when I arrived, but even so, he tried to make me forget that incident and resume our normal relationship we had before.  
I admit he had to work very hard to convince me, however, he succeeded.

The week I spent with him was extraordinary.  
He taught me to drive (of course, always hidden from his mother). Even, he pleaded guilty of the car coup although we knew, it was my fault. Also, we saw movies or talked in the garden until midnight.  
It seemed as if we were the only survivors after the breaking of the world.

One week ago, I had to leave his house, but we still talking on the phone or we were going to some place after school.

All this time, my heart forgot we shared blood ties, and ... it's so hard to say ... I fell in love with him.

When I realized, I was afraid of being alone with him, I thought I'd lose control in any moment and tell him about my feelings, or it could be worse kiss him and let him take my body for make it yours.  
I tried to avoid their calls, but only I heard the phone ring and an inexplicable impulse stretched my hand until obliged it to answer. I knew it. It was Jin.

My friends were afraid, too. They thought he could hurt me. But Xiaoyu was the only one who wasn't. She didn't want to keep our friendship anymore when knew that we loved the same guy.

But what could it be more painfull than know we're related?

He's my cousin. And nothing could change it.

One day, I decided to confront the situation, and maybe finish it, even though my heart was risked to be broken into a thousand pieces, it was also the possibility, it may not happen.

* * *

And here, Jin and I are again under the prettiest starlighted sky I've ever seen.

We are looking at the stars and not talking, as we did those nights I spent in his home.

It seems we would remain the sky falls down on us.

"Have you ever asked a wish to the stars?" he says, while he gaze tenderly.

I never thought his mysterious look could be transformed so quickly.

"I've never tried it" I reply.

"Well, it's time to do it" he smiles.

Next, I smile back.  
Her brown eyes glance at me with curiosity when I stay with my eyes closed and hold breath.

From the depths of my soul and my heart I want to found courage.

"Courage? Why?" he frowned after I confessed my desire.

"For doing this"

Instantly, my lips meet yours. I feel he's strained, so I put my arms around his neck and keep kissing him softly and slowly, and quickly he starts to leave dropped the full weight of his body over me. I just feel that he and I are merged in a kiss so gentle.

It seems so unreal that we are sharing a moment that will last until the end.

Suddenly, he stops kissing me and glances at me again.  
"Tonight, I guess our desires came true"


End file.
